Fragile Heart
by roshni06
Summary: Sakura letting Syaoran know of her feelings through a song in a competition.


Title: Fragile Heart  
>Author: roshni06<br>Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
>Pairing: SyaoranSakura  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 923  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the song it is Fragile by Westlife. This was written for fun. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement was intended.<p>

Author's Note: If you listen to the song while reading it will bring the story to life. Please do try to listen to the song while reading. Thank You to Chaka for editing this. I wrote this a long time ago and I am finally going to post it here.

This is from Sakura's Point of View  
><em>Italics = the lyrics to the song.<em>

* * *

><p>I walked on stage, my heart pounding as the music begins words begin to flow out of my mouth.<p>

_A fragile heart was broken before_  
><em>I don't think it could endure another pain<em>

As I say this, my eyes wander over the crowd and come to rest on you.

_But there's a voice from deep inside of you_  
><em>That's calling out to make you realize<em>

A smile grazes my lips as you look up and stare into my eyes feeling as though your soul is being searched.

_That this new bond gives inspiration_  
><em>To all who feel no love appeal no more<em>

I think back to the exact moment I realized my true feelings for you. After a fight in the hallways: bloody eyes, swollen face, broken nose is all I see and I couldn't help but think that you looked beautiful.

_So how can I break this wall around you_  
><em>That's aiding both our hearts to grow in pain<em>

The cold demeanor that you put on in front of me, the mask you put on in front of me, the wall around your heart and the indifference that you show me. Can't you see how much you're hurting me?

_So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow_  
><em>Save our hearts for card and lovin' too<em>

I want us to replace the bad memories with good ones.

_It's hard I know, but oh_  
><em>One thing for sure<em>  
><em>Don't go and break this fragile heart<em>

Please don't leave and break my heart I won't be able to take it. Tears gather in my eyes and I can't look away from you. The way your eyes widen when you realize that I am singing this song for you keeps me hypnotized.

_A hurting mind in need of emotion_  
><em>I don't think I could endure another pain<em>

I was stuck in a black abyss feeling nothing. I was hurting so much. My mind was blank. I needed emotion; which you supplied.

_But baby in you, I've found affection_  
><em>Affection I have never felt before<em>

You made me feel as I've never felt before. You made me feel loved for who I am. The real me that no one sees.

_So don't let your past destroy what comes tomorrow_  
><em>Don't go and break my fragile heart<em>

Don't let the past come in between us. I have offered my heart to you please don't break it. I won't be able to survive.

_With all this fire that burns between us_  
><em>There's so much to lose<em>

I know how hard it'll be and what it can cost us but please don't leave it up to us remembering this time in 'what ifs'.

_Yet so much more to gain_  
><em>And if I could, choose the world around me<em>

Give us a chance and I know we'll make it through. My heart and world revolves around you.

_The world I'd choose would all revolve around you_  
><em>So help me complete the game inside me<em>  
><em>And help to mend my fragile heart<em>

Help me heal and let me help you heal. I say everything knowing how hard it is, but I know my life would be unbearable without you in it.

Everything is so silent but I don't care about anything except you. The silence is deafening but all I can hear is the beat of my heart and blood rushing to my head. I have laid my heart on the floor in front of you. Now it is up to you if you want to pick it up or pass by it. As I look into your eyes I realize that you have understood the message. As I walk off of stage I can't help but look back at you once more. You tilt your head a bit to the side to acknowledge me.

Everyone is hugging me and clapping me on the back. Madison congratulates me saying that for sure I would be the winner. After the last performance has passed the winner is called on stage. However I will not win anything until later when I know if I have found you - the one you hide deep inside.

I walked off stage like a robot, with people once again shaking my hand. I don't know how I got to the roof at all. The next thing I see is you standing against the wall waiting for me. I can't help but think of you as an angel of vengeance under the streaming moonlight. My steps halt in their tracks and all I can do is stare into your eyes. After a few minutes of silence you slowly open up your arms and I can't help the smile that becomes etched on my face as I run into your arms.

Your arms wrap around me and I can't help but feel like I have just come home. A warmth and feeling of safeness, security and love fill me as you kiss my forehead. The small "I love you" escapes my mouth as soon as I press my lips softly against yours for a second and then hide my face in your neck, as I turn red. The vibrations from your laugh make me feel so light, I feel as though I can soar through the sky. You lift my head and brush your lips against me whispering, "I love you too." My soul finally finds peace and solace in your arms. The place I have wished to be in the past and will remain in for eternity.

What did you think? Constructive Criticism is always welcome =]


End file.
